Spamano First Kiss
by Kangeroo90
Summary: Spamano. First kiss. Feels. Crying!Romano Human names used. Yaoi (boy x boy) nothing too explicit tho. Rated for Romano's mouth (should it be higher?)


**AW! Ok, so once again I was on the inter weds looking up AU's and I saw this one and I thought "OMG! Romano!" and then "SPAMANO ALL THE WAY!" So here we go! I should** **probably mention that it gets pretty cute and that I can't spell for shit… but yeah! I don't know spanish, so I'm sorry that I totally ruined the beautiful language because I was too lazy to look up 'my love' and 'my tomato'. There's some OOCness but all in all, I think it's pretty darn good.**

*Lovino's POV*

"Once again, no, I will not give you my homework. Just because you're kind of attractive doesn't mean I have to let you walk all over me. Now go do your work like your supposed to." I said, my arms crossed as I looked up at his green eyes.

"Lovi! Did you call me attractive!" The stupid bastard chirped.

I blushed bright red. "N-no! Why would I call someone as ugly as you attractive!"

"Aw, Lovi, you're so cute when you blush!" Antonio said, making a face as he tried to touch my hair and pat my head.

"Ah! Piss off, bastardo!" I said, ducking around him and heading towards the door. "You can ask the other idiots for the work, I've got to get to math," I added as an after thought. But before I could make it out the door, Antonio grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against his chest.

"I forgot to ask, are we still hanging out after school?"

His voice was hot in my ear and my heart was racing. Why was I having such weird reactions towards Antonio? "Yeah, we're still on."

Antonio released my shoulders and I was almost sad about the loss, but I tried no tho let it show as I turned back to him, a frown in place. The happy-go-lucky Spaniard was hoping like an excited two year old, clapping his hands and I felt a smile trying to steal it's self onto my face. "Well, I guess I'll let you go now, Lovi. See you after school!"

I nodded my head and turned on my heel, a fluttery feeling still in my stomach as I walked down the hall of The Wold Academy to my first period class.

*Antonio's POV*

Why had my Lovino been so polite today, it wasn't like him. He usually didn't leave without an offhand insulting comment. I was so deep in though that I didn't notice Gilbert and Francis walk towards me.

"Toni. Toni? Toni!" Gilbert yelled.

"Ay?" I blinked out of my trance and looked at my friends. "What is it guys?"

"You didn't hear?" Gilbert asked.

"Hear what?"

"It's Arthur!" Francis bawled. "We're in a fight! And Arthur is going to get back together with Alfred!" Francis threw his arms around my neck and collapsed into a pile of 'I don't know what to do's and 'what if he and Alfred really do get back together's.

"There, there, Francis," I said, patting his back and telling him that it would be ok.

"Yeah, Francis. Tonio's right, and even if they of get back together, you still have me and Antonio!" Gilbert said, hugging us too.

"Aw, thank you, mes amis." Francis said, sniffling and backing away from the embrace. "I think I will be able to last the day, even if Arthur starts having out with Alfred."

"That's the spirit, Franny!" Gilbert cheered.

*Lovino's POV*

Math was boring. History was even worse because it was about the potato bastard. Lunch was fine, I sat with Matthew and Felicio and Ludwig. (I wished stupid Antonio would come and sit with us too.) Chemistry was also boring as fuck. The only thing that was tolerable was art, because that dumb ass Alfred dumped paint all over himself. And so, when the last bell rang, I was the first one out the door. I made my way to the front of the academy and waited for Antonio under the tree that shaded the small bench beside the front doors and watched the other students exit.

*Antonio's POV*

 _after school lets go out with franny to cheer him up_ I read off the folded piece of paper that Gilbert had passed to me. I smiled. That was a great idea. So I took out my red pen and wrote back; _Yas! That's a great idea!_ I tossed the paper back at him, managing to hit the other on the head.

"What?" Gilbert mouthed.

I grinned and pointed to the paper that had fallen on the floor.

Gilbert read it and a smile and gave me thumbs up. And so finally the bell rang and Gilbert and I ran out to find Francis.

When we finnaly found the moody guy, he was sitting on the ground in front his locker with his phone held between shaking fingers.

"Oi! Lover boy! We were looking all over for you!" Gilbert laughed and slid down beside the former. Gilbert picked the phone out of Francis' hands. "What is it, Francis?" He asked, looking at the screen. "Shit," he said simply.

"What is it, amigos?" I asked, sitting on the other side of Francis.

Gilbert passed me the phone deftly.

 _Me(1:53pm): cher! y can't we work this out_

 _Me (1:59pm): do u want to come over after school?_

 _Cutie 3 (2:05pm): I'm going to Alfred's. So no._

 _"_ I don't see what's so bad." I said honestly. "He's just hanging out with Alfred."

Gilbert and Francis looked at me, mouths hanging open. "Dummkof, Arthur and Alfred are going to get back together."

"Don't say that in front of Francis, Gil. The poor guy's already sad!" I scolded.

"Non. It is alright, Antonio. Gilbert is right. I am afraid that my love, Arthur, has chosen the illiterate Alfred." Francis said, sanding up and placing a hand on his heart. "I see no more point in living. I shall cut my wrists and let death take me. Au revoir, mes amis."

"No! Francis!" Gilbert and I shouted, running after him.

We ended up chasing him for two hours and by the end we were all laughing. We were lying on the old train bridge that ran over the river. Trains didn't run on it any more and some times kids jumped into the water, but we had other things to do other than risk our lives to swim there. Gilbert and I had cheered up Francis and that was all that mattered.

*Lovino's POV*

Where was that bastard. I had been sitting here forever. The sun was almost down. I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the betrayal. I wouldn't have waited here so long for anyone else, I probably wouldn't have waited for anyone period. But that stupid, fucking, spanish bastard had to worm his way into my heart.

I blinked my eyes hard to try to keep the tears back, but they kept falling and I felt a sob try to escape my throat. My steps faltered and I sat down, resting my head in my head and I let the tears fall. I let the sobs go. There wasn't anyone let at school to see Lovino Vargas 'crying his eye out because he was forgotten.' The tears came faster and I felt broken.

I don't know how long I sat there, in front of the school, crying. But eventually I heard running foot steps.

I stood up and tried to rub the tears off my cheek. I sniffled and turned away from the running, hopefully they wouldn't see me.

But then he called out my name.

"Lovi! You waited! Lovi!" the fucking inconsiderate bastard called. My back stiffened and I waited for him to come to me, not looking at him. Finally he rested a hand on my shoulder, still not sensing how angry I was. "Oh my! That was a lot of runnin-"

I turned and promptly punched him in the gut. "You fucking bastard! Do you know how long I wai-"

"Lovi, were you crying?" Antonio interrupted.

"N-no," I said, trying to get away, but the bastard had held onto my arms and was pulling me closer.

"Lovi…" he said. "Why were you crying?"

I turned my head away stubbornly.

But he just switched his grip so that both of my arms were being held by one of his hands and the other was taking my chin and turning it. "Lovi, I can still see the tears. Why were you crying, Lovi?"

"I-I.." I took a breath and let Antonio hold me. I fell into his arms and the tears started again.

"Lovi," Antoni said, pulling me tight against him. I bunched my hands in his shirt and let him rock us as I cried into his shoulder. As the crying subsided, I noticed how much I liked being like this. I liked the smell of the Spaniard, tomatoes and spices and sunshine. I liked the way he kept me close to him, his strong arms encircling me. Then he started to talk; "Lovi, why were you crying?'

"I-I… I wasn't, you bastardo!" Never would I ever tell him about how I'd thought he'd forgotten about me. So I tried, again, to pull away. But this time, Antonio pulled me very tight against him.

"Lovi," he said simply.

"I'd thought you'd forgotten about me." I whispered, burring my head back into the crook of his neck.

*Antonio's POV*

He'd thought I'd forgotten about him. Oh my god. My- _my_ Lovi. I froze up. I couldn't think of anything to say. 'Sorry, I was fooling around with Francis and Gilbert.' I didn't move at all.

"Anton-" he started, pulling back to look at me.

"Lovi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Will you forgive me?" I interrupted, bowing my head and looking at the ground. I still held his hands though. "I'm sorry, mi amour. I would never forget about you. I never could!" I looked up at his eyes with a new vengeance. "And I will never."

Lovi's eyes were wide, and he was a red as a tomato. "Y-you bastard," he stuttered. But I could tell from the tone that he didn't mean it.

"Si? Mi tomate?"

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Lovino shouted, back to his usual self it appeared.

"Anything for you, mi amour!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and spinning with him.

"You fucking-"

"Lovi, do you promise to never forget about me?" I asked, stoping our spinning and pulling him closer to me again.

Lovino turned red again. "What a stupid question, bastard. Of course I promise. How could I forget your face?"

"You think my face is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"No! I mean- It's so ugly I'll never forget it. I'm scarred for life." Lovi covered half heartedly, and he didn't resist when I pulled him close to me again.

"Well, I'll never forget your face, Lovi. But that's because even when you're frowning, even when you're crying-"

"Never, ever tell anyone about this."

"-I still think you're beautiful." I admitted, ignoring Lovi's comment.

"You what!" he shouted, face turning three shades of red.

"I think you're beautiful and-" but I didn't get to finish, because he kissed me.

My Lovi kissed me. He leaned up and placed his pink lips against mine. It wasn't a long kiss. (Lovino then promptly slapped me across the cheek for keeping him waiting, too.) But, it was the very best kiss I had ever had. And that was because I had kissed Lovi!

 **Good? I should have** **gone over it one more time for errors? Whatever! XD Yes, most of everything Antonio says is 'Lovi' but I just love that, because it kinda sounds like love but it's sooooo cute! LOL**


End file.
